


Mission Gone Wrong

by Filia_Nocte



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filia_Nocte/pseuds/Filia_Nocte
Summary: Evan and Jonathan go on a mission that goes South. Read to find out what happens.





	Mission Gone Wrong

Evan was currently ducked down behind a crate, his best friend in crime was at his side like always. "Shit... This is getting bad." Evan mutters, peeking out from behind the crate and opening fire along side Jonathan. It wasn't long before the two ran out of amo and was completely defenceless. "Evan?" Jonathan Swallowed thickly. "Yeah Del?" He responds. When he didn't get an answer he turned to the blue eyed male seeing a nervous expression making him smile softly. '"We're gonna be a-ok Jonathan, the boys are almost here." Jonathan shook his head, opening his mouth to say something when Evan yelped grabbing his arm. "Evan!" Jonathan yelled panicked. "I'm good, Jonnyboy." He smiled then winced. Jonathan knew that there was a good chance of one of them not getting out of there and he was willing to die for Evan in order for him to escape. "Evan, I'm in love with you." Evan looked back in surprise. "W-Wha?" Jonathan Swallowed hard and spoke slower. "I'm in love with you Evan." Evan's cheeks flushed an adorable red color. "I-I-I know you might not feel the same Evan but I needed you to know." Evan pressed their lips together, successfully, shutting up his crazy clown. "I love you too Jonathan." Jonathan heard footsteps getting closer and he protectively shielded Evan, willing to take a bullet for his lover. Evan clung to Jonathan as the unknown male points his gun at Jonathan's head. He was on the verge of sobbing as Jonathan forced Evan's head in the crook of his neck, not wanting Evan to look. "I love you Evan Fong." Jonathan whispers in Evan's ear as a single gun shot rang out, making Evan sob.

It was months later and Evan's arm was healed up. He was walking down the hallway when he stopped by a familiar door, opening and going inside; the entire room smelt of Jonathan and Evan found himself smiling sadly as he picked up a picture of the two together. "Jonathan..." Evan muttered. "Evan, it's time to go." He heard Tyler say fkrom behind his back. Evan turnes and nods. "I wanna see him Tyler." Evan says making Tyler smile. "I know Ev."

Tyler grinned wickedly as he lead Evan to his car. "Where we going cat?" Evan questions. "You'll see." The ride is quiet as wildcat pulls up to a hotel getting a confused look from Evan. "We're staying in room 314 I already checked in before getting you, go on up." Evan nodded and did as Tyler said. He rolled his eyes at the large single bed. "That ass is sleeping on the floor." Evan jumped when arms wrapped around his waist and soft kisses were placed on his neck. "Who's sleeping on the floor?" Evan's heart soared, he knew that voice anywhere. "Jonathan!" The CanAsian turned and tightly hugged his lover; who'd been on a solo mission for months after their near death disaster. "I missed you baby." Jonathan cooed kissing Evan eagerly. "I missed you too. I thought you had one more month?" Evan giggled as Jonathan threw him on the bed then climbed in and cuddled the smaller male. "I did, but I finished early. I wanted to come home as soon as I could." Jonathan says snuggling his lover making him smile. "I love you Evan." "I love you too Jonathan."


End file.
